


And we just go around in circles till it ends

by frenchedvanilla



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nmssecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/pseuds/frenchedvanilla
Summary: A sleepy-ish kind of fic of the sensei squad (feat overseas Viktor) with the college student who really should be paid more- Hideki! 
This is a gift for the nmssecretsanta gift exchange for draneeni so I do hope you enjoy it!! qwq





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draneeni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=draneeni).



The night was frosty and cold as Hideki closed the front door to his room, slowly peeling the many layers of winter clothing he had on him. Placing the plastic bags of snacks he bought to the side as he shrugged off the rest of the heavy clothing and made his way through the small apartment. 

Stalking through the dark hallways of his own home pawing for the lights before collapsing onto the couch, tossing his laptop bag and papers he had yet to grade onto the floor as he stared blankly at the ceiling unsure of what to really be doing with his life. With a couple hundred words left on his thesis and his mentor too busy enjoying the holidays to really reply him, all he could do was to wait and look at more source material. 

Rolling flat on his side, he dug up his laptop and propped it up on his belly scrolling through the very specific tumblr he had made just for his thesis. Various screen caps of the new Yuri on Ice episodes flooding his dash along with attractive cosplayers. 

Picking a thesis subject such as the study of attractive men in weeb culture wasn’t an easy topic for him. Constant checking of attractive cosplayers social media feeds and people watching at conventions were placed right beside his two or three university classes and sandwiched in-between meetings with his mentor and teaching his classes down at the school.

Life wasn’t really easy despite it being the holidays, and though everyone he knew was telling him to take a break he couldn’t easily stop. Still attending conventions and compiling studies about attractiveness to quickly whip out whenever his own university-mates would ask him why he’d pick such an absurd topic to decide to spend a year writing a thesis on.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket Hideki sighed hoping, just maybe it’d be a yes-hideki-we-can-meet-up-next-week-for-your-consultation text but saw only a purple angry devil emoji with the text “let us in”, he sat there considering to send back a who are you text before deciding it wasn’t worth it since he was the idiot who decided that he could remember people he deemed close to him based off emoji descriptions.

Hearing increasingly loud knocks at the door he realized Mr Angry purple devil emoji would probably live up to his emoji, the university student could only get up and shuffle towards the door in the slight cold to let whoever the “us” were. Only to be greeted a gust of cold air, and a flash of pink and black as his previously empty apartment was filled with the voices of his senior teachers at the school.

“Oi-Hideki just got home much? Your home is freezing”

“Heya kiddo! We’re here with drinks since we were in the area, hope you don’t mind!”

Sighing as he shut the door to restore the lost warmth in the room he leant against the arch looking at his colleagues who were just looking around in his home, his laptop bag still on the floor amidst the textbooks and papers from his classes which he hasn’t cleared for a week. How has his home life fallen to such a sad state to where he wouldn’t be prepared enough for guests?

Settling into the couches uncomfortably after rushing to shove all his stuff into an empty chest of drawers in an attempt to make his home seem more presentable, Hideki could only toy with his fingers as his gaze flitted to and from his two guests, the feelings of self-doubt only increasing each passing moment as he criticized his lack of snack diversity or how he allowed them to see his home in such a state.

Interaction after all, is different when you have the shared topic of working with rowdy teenage boys to be used as conversation banter at the school café or in the staffroom. Amongst the shared gripes with Wakatoshi and typical teacher conversation about his growth in character in the recent months there wasn’t really much that Hideki actually absorbed about his colleagues.

“Hey kid... Hideki you alright there? We’re sorry for intruding last minute but we really hope you aren’t too uncomfortable with us here”  
That took him out of his episode, grabbing the hot chocolate he made for them in an attempt to seem casual, taking a large gulp just to realize that it was still hot, only managing to swallow the whole thing and reconsider his next actions when the two left so he could remedy his many life mistakes.  
Managing to put his mug without as much as a swear or action to suggest how bad that screw up was he mustered as put together of a smile that he could manage to meet their gaze.  
“It’s fine… that you guys are here… I just wish you guys didn’t need to have seen my home cluttered with school and classwork,” punctuated with what could only be described with an awkward laugh that led the conversation to a dead end “But… it’s still pretty weird that you’d two would choose to hang out with me on Christmas, blizzard and all… the couples holiday with three overworked teachers” taking a hesitant sip of his chocolate once again, hoping his senior teachers won’t look too suspicious of his behavior.

“Well… you’re not the worst person to hang out with on Christmas Hideki,” Haruka piped shifting over to beside the college student ruffling his hair grabbing a small package from one of the bags he and Kyouya brought in placing it in the male’s hands “we bought this for you so we thought dropping by to give it to you before school started would be nice.” a warm smile gracing his lips as the math teacher could only bury his face into the crook of his elbow, Hideki letting out a small laugh as he saw Kyouya burying his face deeper letting out a small “just open it already”.

Gently prying the wrapping paper, before full on ripping when he heard a small cough Hideki was met with… wool? 

Pulling out the garment which had the words “Well it’s 2017” knitted onto it. This? This was the present that they came all the way to give him? The blizzard and his scalded tongue was all just for Well it’s 2017?? 

Looking up at the two adults for confirmation as Kyouya made a weird swish motion with his hands, Haruka mouthing a “turn it around” a mischievous grin resting on his lips. Wondering what could possibly make the “Well it’s 2017” into a message that made any more sense than it could’ve. 

Eyes scanning over the Christmassy greens and whites as he came across the message on the back, pulling the sweater close to him as he launched into a series of giggles. Inhaling the suddenly present smell of cinnamon and of someone far away.

“Viktor-san, are you back to teach yet?” Hideki whispered, wiping away a tear to smile at his coworkers. The ever familiar phrase he has said over the whole year adorned into the back of his sweater.

Feeling the sofa dip below him, he looked at Kyouya who had finally decided to join them on the couch, ruffling his hair with a smile he thought wouldn’t look menacing (it was absolutely adorable but Hideki wouldn’t ever say that).

“Thanks you two,” pressing a small peck onto both their cheeks watching them look at him in surprise (for the sudden show of affection, probably) “for this Christmas."


End file.
